Una Luna de Miel Especial
by Alejazmin Kou Malfoy
Summary: Una joven pareja recien casada que viaja a Puerto Rico, para poder pasar ahi su Luna de Miel ahi, esa primera noche que tiene que ser especial. ¿Sera eso posible?. Es participe para los retos de San Valentin para los grupos. Seiya Kou mi Estrella y Rebeldes kou Haber como me quedo no soy muy buena con los lemos, espero les guste


_Los personajes no son mios son de su creadora unica NAOKO TAKEUCHI, YO, solo los uso por diversion sin fines de lucro la historia es completamente mia._

 ** _Participa para lo de le reto de San Valentin para los grupos de SEIYA KOU MI ESTRELLA Y REBELDES KOU_**

 _ **ESPERO LES GUSTE CON USTEDES:**_

 _ **UNA LUNA DE MIEL ESPECIAL**_

En el hotel Da House de Puerto Rico una joven pareja de recién casados ingresaba al recinto para empezar su luna de miel.

Seiya iba vestido con unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa de tres cuartos. Serena llevaba pues un vestido de sencillo, al llegar el lobby y dar sus nombres le dieron la tarjeta para su suite que habían reservado. Y sin que la rubia se diera cuenta el recepcionista le dijo a Seiya que todo lo que él había pedido estaba listo, agradeciendo al joven el pelinegro dijo que lo recomendaría para que el pudiera tener su ascenso.

El bellboy tomo sus maletas para llevarlas a su habitación, pero dejo que él se adelantara con la cosas. Mientras fue por su amada que se encontraba mirando en la fuente que estaba en el centro de la recepción

-Vamos bombón, ya está lista nuestra suite abrazándola por la espalda dándole un beso en el cuello, para después darle la vuelta y darle un beso en los labios, uno que fue tierno, pero a la vez con mucho amor. Para luego guiarla al elevador para ir a su habitación.

Estando en el elevador Seiya saco un pañuelo de su bolsa con el cual vendo los ojos de serena, cosa que sorprendió a la rubia.

-Seiya ¿Qué significa esto? –Espera y veras bombón. –T u me sorprendes cada día mas amor. –Te prometo que siempre te sorprenderé amor mío.

Cuando el elevador se detuvo en el piso n° 15, el bellboy los estaba esperando en la puerta de su habitación para dejar sus maletas dentro de la misma. Tomo a serena del brazo y la guio por el corredor hasta detenerse cerca de la puerta para poder abrir y darle paso al joven con sus maletas para luego darle una propina para marcharse y entrar ellos.

Cuando entro la pareja, serena sintió un olor a manzana con canela que era su favorito. –Seiya ya me puedo quitarla la venda. –Espera bombón, en un momento más le quito. Así fue el joven a quitarle la venda de los ojos.

Al momento que Seiya fue para quitarle la venda el tomo una rosa con la cual empezó a recorrer el cuello, con ella y a dejar besos húmedos en el mismo. El joven sentía su ego crecer con la reacción que tenía su esposa por los simples detalles que el hacía.

Cuando por fin quito la venda de los ojos de su esposa, ella veía todo oscuro pues había poca iluminación, y poco a poco se fue adaptando su sentido hasta que su sorpresa fue.

Ver un camino de pétalos de rosas que estaba desde la puerta hasta la cama en la cual también habían pétalos, mirando a su alrededor vio de donde provenía el olor a canela pues eran la velas que alumbraban el lugar, en un rincón del cuarto había un carrito el cual tenía varias cosas entre ellas fresas, una fuente de chocolate, un cuenco con uvas y junto al carrito una hielera con una botella de champagne con dos copas.

Serena al ver todo aquello lágrimas de felicidad corrían por sus mejillas Seiya al percatarse el abrazo y limpiando sus lágrimas pregunto. – ¿Te gusto la sorpresa bombón? – ¡Me encanto! Todo es muy bello.

Cuando ella le respondió, en la tomo de la cintura para pegarla más a él y darle un beso pero ese beso fue distinto al del lobby, porque en este su pasión era más evidente separándose por la falta de aire, se dirigió hacia el carrito del cual sirvió la champagne para darle una a su esposa.

-Brindemos amor. –Y por qué brindaremos esposo mío. –Por la señora Kou. –Por nuestro futuro como familia y nuestra nueva vida juntos. Amos chocaron sus copas para luego beber de ellas.

La llevo hasta la cama donde la sentó, para luego acercar el carrito donde están las cosas que había pedido. Empezó tomando una fresa cubriéndola de chocolate y dársela a morder para luego besarla, y así sucesivamente con las demás cosas que había en él.

Para luego recostarla en la cama y empezar a besar su cuello, para luego descender por todo su cuerpo, pero no podía admirar el cuerpo de su esposa pues el vestido le estorbaba, pero eso no fue impedimento para el púe metió su mano debajo del vestido para poder acariciar su muslo y pasar de ahí a su zona y acariciarla por encima de sus bragas las cuales ya estaban húmedas, cosa que al él le agrado pues sabía que ella ya estaba lista para recibirlo en su interior.

Despojándola del vestido, dejándola solo en su ropa interior, para luego ser el quien se desvistiera, tomo un poco del chocolate para ponerlo en su vientre para luego irlo lamiendo despacio. Cuando le quito las prendas que le estorbaban la admiro y quedo fascinado con lo que sus ojos veían ella era perfecta y como tal haría que esa noche lo fuera así que tomando un de sus senos empezó a lamerlos y por momento oía que la rubia dejaba escapar pequeños gemidos cosa que a él le excitaba. Luego paso al otro seno para recorrer otra vez su abdomen y llegar a su zona de su ahora esposa, en la cual no perdió el tiempo y poniendo un poco de chocolate en ella empezó a besarla.

Cosa que a la rubia le gusto pues arqueaba su cuerpo como para darle más accesibilidad a él, el empezó despacio con su trabajo, pero cuando el sabor del chocolate se terminó empezó a trabajar más hábilmente con su legua disfrutando del sabor al natural delos fluidos de ella, su aroma que más lo embriagaba a él.

Mientras tanto su miembro tenía una pequeña lucha pues él ya estaba bien listo para que lo trabajaran. Terminado su labor con su sexo de ella, se acomodó entre sus piernas de ella para pudiera sentir su miembro bien erecto. Cosa que a la rubio le gusto mientras ella besaba llevo su mano había el miembro del el para poderlo acariciar de arriba abajo, al sentir el contacto de su mano sintió que ya no aguantaría más.

Por un momento la rubia tomo el control, quedando ella a horcada encima de el para luego empezarlo a darle pequeñas mordías cosa que al pelinegro le fascino, así recorrió todo el cuerpo de su ahora esposo. Hasta que tuve frente a ella el falo de la está para luego darle un poco de placer como él le había dado.

No aguantando más volvió a tener el control de la situación, se acomodó entre sus piernas de ella para antes de penetrarla hacer que su miembro se restregara en el de ella haciendo que los dos experimentaran cosas diferentes, y sin más de una sola estos cada la penetro haciendo que ella soltar un gemido de placer, lo mismo que el pues nunca pensó que fuera a ser bien recibido, en un lugar tan húmedo, cálido y bien apretado.

Por un momento estuvieron quietos los dos hasta que la rubia se empezó a mover suavemente, sus cuerpos ya empezaban a brillar por el sudor que ambos tenían. Y al darse cuenta que ella ya se había acostumbrado a él en su interior empezó con el vaivén despacio al mismo ritmo de ella, pero luego acelero el ritmo cuando ella empezó a decir su nombre cosa que lo excito de sobre manera. Que la cambio de posición a horcadas otra vez pero esta vez en la toma de la cintura para hacer que sintiera un poco más apoderándose de su pecho el cual mordisqueo y beso haciendo que la rubia se moviera de una manera sin igual, cosa que hizo que ambos llegara al clímax del acto y para callar sus nombres se fundieron en un beso.

Cuando terminaron, reanimaron cansados pero él fue a preparar el jacuzzi en el cual puso esencia relajante, para poder dormir pero en vez de relajarse volvieron hacer el amor, y así estuvieron toda la noche.

Al día siguiente los rayos del sol se filtraban por las cortinas molestando a una rubia que quería seguir durmiendo, pero fue despertada a besos por su esposo que ya había pedido el desayuno para ellos.

 _ **Espero les guste, espero sus comentarios, jitomatazos o turbas para lincharme que espero no sea el caso pequeñas estrellas.**_

 _ **besitos estrellitas**_


End file.
